fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Heart Mix Pretty Cure!
Heart Mix Pretty Cure! is one of MoonlightRainbow's fanseries on fandom of pretty cure wiki. It's main theme is friendship and how every person in this world is diffrent. Story Heart Mix Pretty Cure! episodes There are a lot of worlds but people frome Earth don't know about them. One of them is called Only One Land and all people there are working for King Me. They want to control all worlds not only Only One Land. But only one's who can stop them are legendary warriors Pretty Cure. Queen Alice, queen of world called Nature Mix send fairy Rocky and his younger sister Rara on Earth to find them. On Earth they met 14 years old girl Hisakawa Atsuko and with her help other cures too. But the problem here is that girls are very diffrent. Can they fight together as team or are they two diffrent and will fall apart? Characters Pretty Cure Hisakawa Atsuko '- Atsuko is cheerful 14 years old girl. She loves to spend time with her friends and family. She isn't good at studying or sports but is always trying her best and is sure that one day she'll be good at it. She is type of person who quickly cheer up and is also great at cheering others up. Her alter ego is Cure Hope. 'Kobayashi Natsuki '- Natsuki is energetic 14 years old girl. She is great at sports and is one of best players in Kokoro Academy basketball team. She can sometimes be a bit stubborn and when she decide she'll do something she'll won't stop until she finish it. Her alter ego is Cure Ball. 'Takahashi Hotaru '- Hotaru is shy 14 years old girl. In school she is usually quiet and doesn't know how to talk with others but is totally diffrent person at home. She talk a lot with her family and isn't shy at all she has sense of humor and don't understand why is she like that only with her family. She loves reading and is great at studying but not very good at sports even though she loves one sport - badminton. Her alter ego is Cure Book. 'Kurosawa Tomomi -''' Tomomi is friendly 14 years old girl. She loves music and can play Piano, Guitar, Violine and Flute. She is also very good at singing. Even though she looks very calm she actually has short temper and can be very stubborn,that's why she often argue with Natsuki if they don't agree. Her alter ego is Cure Harmony. 'Watanabe Ami '- Ami is clever 14 years old girl and student council president of Kokoro Academy. She is great at almost everything but has secret that she's horrible at cooking, She has a lot of siblings and most of them are great at almost everything just like her. She is third oldest. Her alter ego is Cure Wise. '''Minami Ran - Ran is 14 years old girl. At begining of series she was villian called Mera, but when she was spying on cures she became their friend and became Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure New. Mascots Rocky - Rocky is dog like fairiy from Nature Mix who was send to Earth with his younger sister Rara by Queen Alice. He ends his sentences with - ky. 'Rara '- Rara is bunny like fairy from Nature Mix who was sen to Earth along with her older brother Rocky by Queen Alice. She ends her sentences with - ra. Villains 'King Me '-''' 'King Me is leader of Only One Land. He wants to control other worlds too. 'Mera '- Mera is first villain that appear. She spied ony pretty cure with name Minami Ran and later became their friend and pretty cure. 'Max '- Max is second villain that appear and youngest from villains. Later in series he seem to fall in love with Tomomi. 'Marchu '- Marchu is thrid villain that appear and is strongest from Only One Trio. 'James '- James is King Me's right hand. He is only villain that doesn't have name that starts with M, and that is hint, that he is maybe somehow diffrent from others... Others Locations 'Kokoro Academy '- Girls' school. Items 'Heart Module '''- Transfromation item. Trivia *This is first season in which cures have cure names and powers related to their personality and hobbies. Category:Heart Mix Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Friendship Themed Series